Ituha Shatterhoof
Ituha Shatterhoof works as a general in the Horde Vanguard moving on Draenor, she currently resides at the Frostwall garrison. She knows four languages by heart: Taur-ahe, Orcish, Common and Darnassian. She currently is hunting for the worgen Caeda Darkwalker. Appearance Ituha is a white tauren female at 8'5 which is, for a tauren, fairly short. With long, black horns and a Warpwood Bow as her weapon of choice her armor matches her style perfectly. She wears a leather harness and shirt covering her torso, with a chain belt and cladded shoulderplates, reinforced by more leather. Her armour has been painted using natural dyes and Kodo blood to purples and blacks. Her frame is suprisingly muscled for a woman, even of her stature, which looks much more like that of a male, only slightly slimmer. Ituha is blind in her left eye due to a scar from a night elven sword, which had severed the eye in two, now all that sits in the socket is a fake eye made from painted stone. Ituha also hides her torso behind her armor, furiously defending a scar on her back from sight, even going as far as killing a recruit who had been staring at it while she dressed. Personality Ituha is a calm, level-headed, and kind woman with a happy outlook on life. She is, however, weary of strangers and can be easily offended. Ituha is also a defensive woman, defending her friends, family, and position with a deadly shot from her bow. Ituha has a deep hatred of Garrosh and all who supported him during the siege of Orggrimmar, being one of the first to join Vol'Jin's rebellion. She is also weary of Sylvanas and her undead, going as far as to forbid them under her to gain a high rank or use any weapon besides a sword. This is due to the undead taking her brother and sister's lives. Though one has gained her trust and a commanding rank due to proving his trustworthiness, something Ituha rarely sees in anyone. Ituha is a strict tauren with reverence to the Earth Mother and will 'execute' any who disrespect the world, or her people. Or her orders, for that matter... History Ituha was born in the Orcish Crossroads in the barrens as her mother and father travelled to Thunder Bluff, forcing her parents to stay in the town for about five years before taking their child on their journey to the tauren capital. As she grew, Ituha picked up the traits of a hunter, becoming skilled with a bow and arrow, and adept at the art of tracking. She even tracked down the great kodo Arra'chea when she was only seven! Alas, a hunter's life was not for her, as the endless tracking of beasts for miles was not a task suitable for her at that age - or one she found fun. When she was nine Ituha began to travel a lot on her own, worrying and upsetting her parents. However she kept traveling between the towns in the barrens, exploring caves, mountains and mesas happily. She finally had found something she could enjoy, eventually travelling into Ashenvale forest at ten. She spent the next four years traveling with a Night Elf called Talar, learning Darnassian and improving her grip on the common tongue of the humans. When she reached fourteen the two split paths, agreeing to never let their friendship die as they parted, and Ituha returned home to tell her tale. At fifteen the second Scourge invasion began and her parents were both killed and turned into mindless undead, along with her younger brother and sister. Ituha was forced to kill all four of them before leaving her old life behind to join the Horde's army and avenge her family. In the army Ituha, like all, started as a Scout. She was distasteful with this role and was happy to find herself quickly gaining the rank of Grunt. Though by the end of the war in Northrend she had achieved the status of General, leading three squads underneath her. These three squads aided in the battles during the Cataclysm, pushing into Ashenvale, a place Ituha remembered well. Memories that would be her downfall. As she lead her forces deep into the heart of Ashenvale to assault Raynewood Retreat, where she found her old friend, Talar, defending. She had made an oath to keep their friendship alive, regardless of what happened, and she couldn't guarantee his survival, so she surrender the battle, ordering the surviving troops to retreat. She took a heavy blow to her position from that order, and would have been slain if it were not for her skill with a bow, having shot one of the Horde's Warlords as he assaulted her. She is known to be searching for Caeda Darkwalker, who is a Marshal of the Alliance and slay her for past grievances and defeats to the worgen. After the fighting in Ashenvale Ituha left Kalimdor to join her cousin who was aiding the Frostwolf Clan in Alterac Valley. This was where Ituha first clashed with Caeda, firing a poisioned arrow to hinder the warlocks magic, and nearly slaying her. Ituha's injuries were to great, however, and she was forced to return the to Frostwolf Village for medical treatment, leaving Caeda for dead. Much to Ituha's dismay that wasn't the last she saw of Caeda as she journeyed through the Karasang Wilds she ran into the worgen again, along with a small army. Ituha and her forces quickly engadged Caeda and crushed the Alliance group with a swift ambush, forcing the worgen's forces to retreat, taking Caeda with her, injured once again. Unfortunatly for Ituha, she failed to catch and slay the worgen as she returned to the Alliance base of operations. The pair have had a history of clashing with each other wherever they go since the Cataclysm, Ituha see's Caeda as a evil warlock and enemy to her people. Caeda, meanwhile, see's Ituha as a danger to herself and those close to her heart, whether they be Alliance, Demon, or otherwise. Category:Tauren Category:Characters Category:Scarshield Legion (EU) Category:Hunter Category:Horde Category:Female